The life of a vigilante
by liquid421
Summary: With an insane idea of justice, a man hunts down the criminals of Gunsmoke.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Trigun_

**Note: **I rewrote this story..so hope u like it and plz leave some reviews. One more thing, the story surrounds my character and other individuals on Gunsmoke(which are made up). The characters from Trigun will either be mentioned or appear in these stories.

_I was a highwayman. Along the coach roads I did ride  
With sword and pistol by my side...many of soldiers shed his life blood on my blade_

-Johnny Cash, Highwayman

* * *

Chapter 1: The Highway Man

"Yeah I would like a room please." said the man. The man wore all black from his sunglasses to the boots he wore and over the black clothes is a black trench coat. The only thing that wasn't black was his brown hair and his skin, which was a bit tanned.

"That will be $$200." said the cashier. The man paid and the cashier handed him the key to room 11.

As the man left, the cashier saw that he had Winchester rifle in his hand and a pistol on his right hip. The cashier didn't really care, he is used to people carrying guns especially when a group of bandits constantly attack the city of November

* * *

"So boss...when are we going?" Outside of the city was a large group of bandits. The leader turned and smirked. "It's not 6 yet Miles, so shut up and wait for my go." The group listened and waited anxiously. 

The area was quiet, the wind seemed to be louder.

"ALRIGHT BOYS LETS GO!" The jeeps took off full speed into the city. The citizens ran for their lives.

"HA HA HA, RUN FOR YOU'RE DAMN LIVES FOLKS!", shouted a bandit. The bandit spotted a man trying to hide and shot him in the back. "YOU CAN RUN, BUT YA CAN'T HIDE!"

The jeeps stopped and all the men went to raid whatever they can find. Miles and two other bandit went into a motel.

The cashier was on the floor begging for his life. "How nice of you to leave the money on the desk, mind if we check the rooms for anything?" said Miles with a big grin. "I don't mind, just don't kill me." begged the cashier.

Miles went to first room and the other two went to room 2 and 3. They kicked in the doors and found no one in the three rooms.

They then went to the next three. In these three room they found jewlery that weren't worth much. The next three rooms they found a few hundred $$.

From the next door he kicked down, Miles came upon a woman and grinned. "Don't worry I won't hurt you, unless you want me to." Miles let out a laugh and the woman turned in disgust.

"Hey Miles I'm going to the next room." "Alright than, GO!."

"Now where was I...oh yeah, now I remember." said Miles has he walks toward the woman. Meanwhile the bandit kicks in the door to room 11. When the door springs, the bandit saw a man in a chair aiming a rifle at his head.

Miles heard the shot and just grined, "_Looks like Tyler killed someone_."

"Hey Tyler!" Another shot rang out. Miles than realized what was really going. Miles got his AK ready and took careful precautions towards room 11.

"My God...Tyler." Miles' friend was on the floor staring straight up with blood all over his face. Miles was enraged by this and he charged into the room firing.

"DIE YOU BASTARD, DIEEEEEEE!" However, Miles saw that no one was in the room. "_He better of took off, I would of filled him with holes_." He turned around and a rifle was in front of his head.

"How..." Miles didn't finish his sentence, the man shot him.

"Are you okay m'am?" ask the man. "Yes I am" replied the lady. "Alright than, stay put and wait for things to clear up, okay." He then reloaded his rifle and took off towards the office.

He saw the cashier on the ground, "Find a place to hide and stay there!." The cashier got up and sprinted into one of the rooms. The man than took position by the window and took aim for a target.

* * *

"IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE, YOU'RE FUCKING LYING!" yelled the leader. "This is all I have sir, I have nothing else.." replied the woman. "FUCKING LYING BITCH!" The leader bandit grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out into the open. She was shrieking in pain and horror as she was dragged to the middle of the city. 

The bandit let go and pulled out his pistol and said, "This is an example to all of you, if you choose to lie to me." A big grin went across his face as he aimed his gun at her head.

Before he could pull the trigger, a bullet went through his head. Blood started to spill from the leader's head as he flew back.

"BOSS!" Another bullet went through the bandit's head.

"Where the hell is it coming from?!" The bandit looked around. With his hand about to raise, he yelled, "There he-" Bullets went through the bandit's chest. The bandits couldn't tell where the shots were coming from.

A few got scared and started to run for the hills. "_Yes I'm going to live, I'M GOING TO LI_-" The bandit was shot in the head, as were the others who were trying to escape.

The bandits that still were in the city started to fire franticly at the buildings. They kept firing until they ran out of ammo.

The bandits waited for a response, but got nothing.

"Ha, looks like we got him!" said one of the bandits. As he turned a bullet went right through the his neck.

One bandit, out of frustration, grabbed and held a citizen hostage.

"ALRIGHT YA BASTARD, COME OUT OR THIS ONE-" The bandit had his right tip of his head open and a bullet went though it. The bandit was dead before he hit the ground.

There was two left and one of them thought his chances was better by running. As he ran, a shot went off and blood spurted out from his knee. The bandit screamed as the bullet went through. Out of mercy, a bullet went into the head and ended the pain for the bandit.

Now there was only one bandit left. The bandit was trembling and decided to throw his gun down. He got on his knees and put his hands up. As the bandit was wondering where this fellow has been all the time, a figure stepped out of the motel. "_He was there all this time and we couldn't find him, who the hell is this guy_?" thought the bandit. The man approached the bandit and put his rifle on the bandit's head.

"NO, DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!" "WHY SHOULD I NOT KILL YOU, YOU KILLED A PERSON WHO DESERVED TO LIVE AND BEGGED THE SAME WAY YOU ARE BEGGING RIGHT NOW!" "PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME..I promise to change... please let me go." "Sorry, but if I let you go than justice wouldn't be served."

The man than shot the bandit. The bandit fell back and last thing he saw before darkness was the orange red sky.

"Well, justice has been served." stated the man.

No body moved for a few minutes. Looking around, the man saw the massacre that came from his hands.

Finally, an old man yelled, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HIM..HE WAS ON HIS KNEES FOR GOODNESS SAKE"

The man just grinned. "Because he committed a crime and had to be punished for it, that's how justice works...AN EYE FOR AN EYE, BLOOD FOR BLOOD!"

The citizens couldn't believe what they were hearing, he was obviously insane. The man saw this in their faces. "Well I guess I'm not wanted here anymore." said the man and turned to leave.

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" The man paused for a moment. "...I'm just a highway man, sir" The man then went on his way.

As he walked out of the city, he saw a poster on the wall.

"_Vash the Stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon. Well this seems interesting_..._don't worry Vash, I'm not after you just yet. Grenadier is my first target, but when I have time I'll be after you and bring you a swift death…Vash the Stampede_." He went on walking while laughing inside.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
